roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on the Sanctums
The Attack on the Sanctums was a series of attacks executed by the Zealots in their quest to destroy the Masters of the Mystic Arts, summon Dormammu and merge Earth with the Dark Dimension. Background One night, Kaecilius and his fellow Zealots entered the library of Kamar-Taj, killed its librarian, and stole a page from the Book of Cagliostro. The Ancient One arrived and tried to trap them in the Mirror Dimension, but some of the Zealots, including Kaecilius escaped using a Sling Ring. In a church, the Zealots used the ritual from the stolen pages to call on Dormammu, who bestowed power on them to influence the dimensions, and they began their campaign to destroy the Earth sanctums so the Dark Dimension could be unleashed. Attack on the Sanctums Destruction of the London Sanctum Some time after Doctor Strange arrived to Kamar-Taj, the Zealots attacked the London Sanctum. Sol Rama, the guardian of the sanctum, opened the way between London and Kamar-Taj, but was immediately killed and the Zealots destroyed the London Sanctum, with the explosion sending Doctor Strange into the New York Sanctum. Battle at the New York Sanctum In the New York Sanctum, Doctor Strange witnessed the death of Daniel Drumm, the sanctum's guardian, and the inexperienced sorcerer fought against them. He was able to strand two in other areas of the world and, with the help of the Cloak of Levitation, subdue Kaecilius. However, one of the Zealots, Lucian, obtained Strange's Sling Ring and surprised Doctor Strange, striking him with a Space Shard. The Cloak fought the Zealot as Strange used the Sling Ring to get to the hospital to get help from Christine Palmer. Duel on the Astral Plane While Doctor Strange was on the operating table, he entered the Astral Plane to help Palmer with the surgery. The Zeolot, Lucian, still entangled by the Cloak entered the Astral Plane and tracked down Doctor Strange. The two fought and Strange saw that when Palmer used the defibrillator on his physical body, it unleashed an electrical charge in his astral form. So when she did it again, Strange channelled the charge onto Lucian's astral form, destroying it and killing the Zealot. Battle of the Mirror Dimension After returning to the Sanctum Sanctorum, Strange found Kaecilius gone. He was rejoined by the Ancient One and Mordo, and Doctor Strange confronted the Ancient One, accusing her of extending her life and power by channelling the Dark Dimension. The Ancient One left and Strange and Mordo saw Kaecilius and his Zealot preparing to destroy the Sanctum, as they did the London Sanctum, so Doctor Strange trapped them all in the Mirror Dimension, when nothing would effect the real world. However, the power the Zealots received from the Dark Dimension made them more powerful in the Mirror Dimension, and the two sorcerers were chased through New York in the warped reality, with the Zealot preventing them from escaping with the Sling Ring. The Ancient One arrived to help, using the power of the Dark Dimension, to Mordo's horror. However Kaecilius was able to fatal stab her, before they all escaped through the portal made from the Sling Ring. Preparing for War After hearing words of wisdom from the Ancient One in her last moments, Strange spoke with Mordo that he needed his help to stop the Zealots from destroying the Hong Kong Sanctum. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum The two arrived to find the Sanctum already destroyed as the Dark Dimension slowly began to bleed into the world. Doctor Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to turn back time to save the Sanctum. The Zealots were able to break from the time shift and fought Strange and Mordo. The two were joined by Wong, who was brought back to life as time was reversing. Before the Sanctum could be completely restored, Kaecilius injured Strange and time ceased to move, as the Dark Dimension continued to expand. The Final Battle Doctor Strange decided that instead of fighting the Zealots and trying to stop them directly, he chose to go into the Dark Dimension and confront their master. Before confronting the being, Doctor Strange used the Eye of Agamotto and activated it before the master of the Dark Dimension, Dormammou emerged. Doctor Strange offered a parley between the two, but the overconfident being killed him instead. However, the magic from the Eye reset time upon Strange's death, and Strange again offered a parley. Dormammou noticed them both trapped in a time loop and several times he killed Strange only for time to reset again. Finally Dormammou relented and accepted Doctor Strange's offer to break the loop, in exchange to give up his invasion of Earth and withdraw his Zealots. The deal was made and Strange returned to Earth as the Zealots were forced into the Dark Dimension, and Strange finished reversing time to restore the sanctum, cutting off the Dark Dimension from Earth. Aftermath A New Protector Doctor Strange returned the Eye to Kamar-Taj and decided to become the new guardian of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Too Many Sorcerers Mordo, now disillusioned from the teaching of the Ancient One, believed sorcerers to be the cause of the break in the natural order. While manipulating time saved the world, Mordo believed there would be serious consequences in the future, and made it his mission to rid the world of rogue sorcerers. Category:Wars